Fasteners such as screws, bolts, and like are often used to fasten two or more objects together. However, a point of contact, such as a screwdriver, on the head of the fastener may wear, strip, or deform over time and with repeated use. Debris may become trapped inside the screw drive and prevent a driver from contacting one or more sides of the screw drive. Furthermore, a driver may experience camming due to a tapering of a slot in the screw drive and require a user to push down harder to turn the fastener.